La Chica Del Campo
by KrishnaHale
Summary: Rosalie viene del campo, tiene que lidiar con los populares que le hacen bulling pero uno de ellos es su vecino y es Emmett que se hacen amigos, ella le pide que la ayude a conquistar a un chico que le gusto y el le pide que lo ayude a pasar quimica, despues de eso ella se termina enamorando de quien nunca imagino. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**LA LLEGADA A FORKS**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Alguna vez les ha pasado que 2 adultos les metieran a su auto a la fuerza y los alejaran de su casa y de sus amigos sin pedirle permiso? Yo lo llamo secuestro, ellos "mudanza".

Hola mi Nombre es Rosalie Hale, mas conocida como Rose y hoy les contare mi desafortunada historia, verán soy del campo y amo el campo si por mi fuera viviría toda mi vida ahí, no me interesa conocer el mundo, el campo es mi mundo y lamentablemente me alejare de ahí por la triste razón de que a mi padre le faltaba trabajo y un viejo amigo le encontró uno en una empresa de vienes raíces, nos iremos a vivir a un pueblo llamado Forks, creo que queda en el estado de Washington, lo único que se es que hace mucho frio, cosa que no me gusta por que ya saben los días nublados entristecen a las personas.

Me alejare de mis mejores amigos Leah y Seth , creo que eso es lo peor de todo, además la gente de cuidad debe de ser mas antipática a mi parecer, os estamos cambiando en vacaciones de verano, asi podre empezar el año como todos los demás tengo algo de miedo pero que podrias ser peor?.

Cariño, ayuda a tu madre a bajar las cosas – me ordeno mi padre cuando bajamos del auto.

Esta bien – respondi sin ganas, como soy hija única no tendre que subir corriendo a escoger mi habitacion.

Mientras mis padres bajaban los muebles vi a un chico muy musculoso jugando al balón con otro chico rubio, creo que uno de ellos era mi vecino. Y mientras revisaba las cajas me llamo Leah.

YO: HOLA.

LEAH: HOLA, COMO LLEGASTE.

YO: BIEN SUPONGO.

LEAH: Y CUENTAME COMO ES FORKS?

YO: TENIA RAZON LA PAGINA DE INTERNET ES MUY FRIO Y HUMEDO.

LEAH: TE LO DIJE.

YO: SI, Y DONDE ESTA SETH?

LEAH: FUE A VER QUE UNO DE LOS CABALLOS QUEDO ATRAPADO EN UNA CERCA.

YO: OH, ME ENCANTARIA ESTAR AHÍ PARA AYUDAR.

LEAH: Y A MI ME ENCATARIA QUE ESTES AQUÍ, TE EXTRAÑO

YO: YO MAS, ESTARE TAN SOLA

LEAH: ALOMEJOR HARAS AMIGAS

YO: NO SOLO TENGO UNA AMIGA Y ESA ERES TU.

LEAH: LO SE, Y QUE HACES?

YO: DESEMPACANDO. OYE TE LLAMO DESPUES QUE MAMÁ Y PAPÁ ME LLAMAN.

LEAH: BIEN HABLAMOS LUEGO, ADIOS.

YO: ADIOS.

Fui corriendo haber para que me llamaban mis padres, con la esperanza de que me dijieran que guarde todo y nos íbamos al campo de nuevo, pero seria muy bueno para ser verdad.

Que ocurre? – pregunte a mis padres.

Cariño, te queremos dar una sorpresa – dijo mi madre. Poniéndome mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Que? – pregunte sorprendida.

Si, el año pasado sacaste buenas calificaciones y como estamos en la cuidad, te hicimos un regalo – dijo mi padre.

Que es? – estaba demasiado ansiosa por saber que era.

Y cuando, me volteo veo lo que mas quería en el mundo, jamas me lo hubiera imaginado, mis padres me hicieron el mejor regalo del mundo.

Mama, papa muchas gracias – dije al ver una increíble moto.

De nada cariño – contesto mi padre abrazandonos a mi y a mi madre.

Si, pero tienes que prometer que usaras siempre casco – hizo prometérselo mi madre.

Si si si mama lo prometo – conteste. Iba a ir corriendo a contárselo a Leah y a Seth, pero recordé que no estoy en el campo, cosa que me puso un poco triste. Hoy si fue un dia agotador tuve que decorar mi pieza, arreglar mis cosas ya que mañana es el primer dia de clases y lo mejor de todo es que ire en mi moto nueva, espero tener algún amigo, estoy nerviosa pero se que saldrá todo bien.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO Y PERDON PERDON POR SER TAN CORTO, PROMETO QUE EL SEGUNGO CAP. SERA MAS LARGO.**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	2. Un Mal Primer Dia

**UN MAL PRIMER DIA**

* * *

 **ROSELIE HALE.**

Primer dia de clases y mas nerviosa no puedo estar, solo quiero estar con mis amigos, con ellos todo esto seria MUCHO mas fácil.

Rosee!, Baja Cariño – grito mi mamá Rene.

Voy! – ya era la cuarta vez que gritaba eso, eh estado mas de 1 hora encerrada en el baño mirándome al espejo y diciéndome que si puedo. – y papa? – pregunte en cuanto baje.

Ya se fue, iba tarde a su primer dia – explico mientras me hacia el desayuno – creo que estaba nerviosa, igual que tu.

Si, pero eso es trabajo mamá, esto es el instituto y están los populares, los nerd y los invisibles – me sente amurrada.

Y cual eres tu? – pregunte sentándose junto a mi.

Yo, soy la chica del campo – dije lo mas seria posible.

Muy bien chica del campo, desayuna que llegaras tarde al instituto – dijo entre risas.

La mañana no estuvo mal, me despedi de mi madre y me fui al instituto con mi moto, iba feliz recorriendo Forks, el lugar era hermoso, y vi un bosque que me recordaba al del campo tal vez cuando salga me ire a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Cuando me empeze a acercar al instituto mis manos empezaron a sudar, mis piernas temblaban y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Cuando baje de mi moto, todos y cada uno de ellos me miraban con burla, unos mas creidos que otros, también vi a mi vecino( estaba en un jet con una chica muy guapa) , también sentí como se reian y claro era de mi, me sentí muy incomoda, solo quería salir de ahí.

Despues de un rato…..

Asi que tenemos alumna nueva – dijo el profesor con el que me tocaba, y todos se voltearon a verme. – gusta en presentarse?

Si – dije sin pensarlo, quería decir que no, las presentaciones en publico no son lo mio.

Diganos, cual es su nombre? – pregunte amigable.

Rose, Rosalie Hale – me temblo la voz.

Eres de la cuidad? – volvió a preguntar.

No, soy del campo – cuando dije eso 3 chicas engreídas rieron disimuladas.

Wow! Debe ser un bello lugar – solo asentí, lo único que quería era ir a sentarme y que a todos se le olvide esto.

Cuando ya por fin termino mi clase, pase al comedor, donde estaban todos allí y nuevamente todos me miraban, me sente en la única mesa vacia, al lado del basurero, comenze a tragar mi comida para salir luego de ahí pero de pronto llegaron 2 chicas a mi lado.

Dure eh!– dijo una de ellas.

Que? – pregunte sin entender nada.

Tu primer dia, esto no es nada, han sido buenos – confeso ella, supuse que se referia a los alumnos – recuerdo mi primer dia, me molestaron tanto que tuve que ir a comer al baño – explico entre risas.

Ella es Jessica y yo soy Angela – presento la chica de lentes.

Hola, yo soy… - lo iba a decir pero..

Rosalie Hale lo se – fui interrumpida.

Como lo sabes? – pregunte timida.

Toda la escuela habla de ti – dijo Angela.

Y eso es malo? – volvi a preguntar algo timida.

No claro que no – sonrieron.

Si quieres, te puedes juntar con nosotras? – gracias Dios.

Si – respondi de inmediato.

Me sentí bien por no tener que estar sola, pensé que seria mas difícil, me imagine que tendría que estar todo el curso sola. Sentí la voz de unas chicas riéndose en la mesa de al medio, y era igual que en las películas, los populares, futbolistas y porristas juntos besándose, casi teniendo sexo encima de la mesa, y como era obvio todo el instituto los admiraban.

Te recomiendo que no te acerques a ellos – dijo Jessica cuando se fijo que los miraba.

Porque? – pregunte sin quitar mis ojos de encima.

Son unos idiotas – dijo como con envidia – Emmett Cullen el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, sus hermanos, Jasper , Jacob y Edward Cullen están en el equipo y sus dos mejores amigos, también Demetri y Royce. Y como olvidar a sus novias, " las zorras del instituto", Tanya la capitana de las porristas, novia de Emmett, Bella es porrista y novia de Edward, Alice novia de Jasper y porrista también, Irina novia de Demetri, Reneesme novia de Jacob y Kate novia de Royce.

Que? Se ponen de acuerdo? – dije entre risas.

No lo se – respondio Angela riéndose.

Sea como sea, ellos son superiores a nosotras – dijo Jessica.

Nadie es superior a nadie Jessica – respindi.

Te equivocas – me corigio Angela – talvez en el campo sea diferente per aquí, si no eres futbolista o porrista no existes. Solo trata de no meterte en problemas y sobrevivirás al instituto.

No me gusto nada de lo que me dijieron Jessica y Angela , recuerdo que en los institutos del campo todos eramos iguales.

Cuando ya por fin termino la jornada de clases, Sali en busca a mi moto y cuando por fin la vi habían 2 de las populares sentadas encima de mi moto, algo que me dio muchísima rabia.

Oye estas sentada en mi moto – dije enojada.

Perdóna? Y si tu moto esta en mi trasero – contesto grosera y riéndose. Luego llegaron todos los populares incluyendo mi vecino.

No lo se, pero necesito que te corras – subi el tono.

Y esa blusa que? – comenzó a reírse – tenemos una granjera entre nosotros – todos rieron – eres granjera?

No lo se, pero si es asi tu podrias ser mi vaca – al decir eso todos sus amigos se rieron.

Que te pasa? – me empujo 2 veces, la empuje de vuelta. Me pego una cacheta.

Hija de puta – fue lo único que dije y me lance a golpearla, solo le pegaba puñetazos. 2 chicos nos separaron. El otro chico que la separo era su novia.

Te vas a arrepentir criada de cuarta – grito con los ojos llorosos y con sangre de nariz.

Vete a la mierda cabrona! – me subi a mi moto en rabiada y me fui al bosque, me subi a un árbol, y me recosté en una parte lisa, comenze a llorar solo tenia ganas de irme al campo con mis amigos no quiera estar en Forks.

Tanto el llanto era que me quede dormida.

Ey! Despierta – escuche la voz de un chico. Era mi vecino – ven, te llevare a casa.

Íbamos en su Jet, con mi moto atrás, estabamos metidos en un silencio muy incomodo.

Asique eres mi vecina – hablo por fin.

No tienes que hablarme si no quieres – no era necesario.

Quiero ser amigable, no quiero que me vallas a romper la nariz – dijo entre risas.

Ah, por eso lo siento mucho yo no quería, ella me provoco – explique avergonzada.

No te preocupes no tienes que darme explicaciones – sonrio con unos lindos hoyuelos – bien llegamos, sana y salva.

Gracias – fue lo único que dije.

Luego de eso me bajo la moto, y me despedi también volvi a agradecer el porque me haya traido a casa, ya estaba oscureciendo. Cuando entre mama me reto por que no llegue a la hora me dijo que el director la llamo y le dijo lo de la pelea, asique estare en detención por 1 semana.

 **S** _ **EGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE.**_

 _ **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**_


End file.
